


Lines

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Wade meant to draw Francis getting his head blown off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' nor am I profiting off this.

Vanessa twists her leg, squinting as she attempts to make out the fuzzy lines through her sheer tights. 

"What is this supposed to be? Did you draw a turkey on my leg?" 

Wade stares at her with a marker dangling from his mouth. Drawings cover their wall and practically every available surface. Markers are scattered across their bedsheets with traces of color on the nightstand and blanket. 

"I was going for Francis getting his head blown off. But it turned into a turkey being stuffed." 

"You still did better than my drunken tattoo regret." 

"I should make a tattoo to commemorate the moment."


End file.
